Big Girls Can Be Sexy Too Sam's Divergence
by Illiandyandra
Summary: Thanks to the preponderance of the votes in my poll I have created a Divergent Line, An Alternate Reality within the original AU where Sam becomes a part of Mercedes and Puck's Love. The Original Story will remain Merck, this story is Samedeck. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Big Girls Can be Sexy Too!**

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes, Finn/Quinn, Tina/Mike

**Author Note**: Homage and all agreements with Isis Aurora Tomoe, Never Piss off Mercedes was a complete inspiration…as you can tell from the title.

**Recommendation/Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to TellNoOne. So loved his/her Newton's Law, the story is like spicy bbq sauce…hot and sweet at the same time; very nice. I highly recommend that you YouTube the section/chapter titles. They are all really great songs.

**BTW:** I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

**BTW 2:** If you would like to see Mercedes Outfit for this date, check out the link in my Profile. It will lead you to my Flicker Account for this story. The dress is quite fabu if I do say so myself.

**BTW 3:** I am modeling the glee competitions on Georgia's High School choir Competitions, they say write what you know. So this is what I know, besides it gives others better opportunities to shine.

_**THANKS: Thanks**__ so much to everyone who has reviewed. You have made this story a joy to write…well the reviews, and Puck's potty mouth. When writing for Puck one never needs to search for euphemisms. But I could always use more Positive Reinforcement. ;)_

_**Author's Note**__: I have Bronchitis so all my updates are on a 'will update as soon as I don't cough up a lung every 45 seconds' basis._

**Chapter 9 (A)**

Mercedes PoV

"What makes you think I'd want his mouth on me, Mama? Or is it that you would like to see Sam's big lips sucking my cock?" Puck asked with a smirk.

"Ummm." I moaned a bit at the thought. My panties were soaked and the front of his pants weren't much better. He leaned up and nipped at my neck, demanding an answer without words. "I could definitely see the appeal in watching Sam blow you. Just as I'm sure that you could see the appeal in watching Sam suck my nipples from between my legs. But I don't think I could be 'that girl'. Sam is kinda of my friend. After everything he and his family went through last year, and prom and all… I don't think I could see him as just a sextoy. And I refuse to ruin what we have by daydreaming about Trouty Mouth."

Puck kissed me deeply. Sometimes I can feel his love for me almost tangibly in his kisses. This was one of those times. So I was surprised when he actually continued about Sam. "Yeah, but Sam he's a good guy. He's liked you since Prom. If he hadn't had his head all turned around by Quinn with her desperation to show Finn that she wasn't upset by his feelings for Rachel, you guys might have hooked up last year." Puck said quietly. "I just feel kinda sorry for him. He felt like he had to help Quinn because of how much she helped his family, otherwise he would have asked you out before you lost weight. But I just scooped you up after wards. And it makes me feel kinda scummy."

"So what you figure you would share me with him, and feel better?" I asked not mad, or sad or anything but confused. "And how do you even know all this."

"Well I know some of it because EVERYBODY thinks I'm a lot dumber than I am. I see stuff others don't notice. Then there is the fact that Evans was the one to come up to me and tell me that if I didn't take care of you he would find some way to kick my ass. Damned if I didn't believe him too." Puck answered. "Could I share you with Evans? Yeah I could because I know he loves you just as much as I do. Besides, this is about the only way to keep him from getting mauled to death by the she-beast Quinn is becoming. She's already spazzing about prom queen again."

His lips were so close to my ear. How cruel is he to make a conversation about another dude all sexy like this. I rocked my hips forward, loving the sensation of grinding on his reawakening erection. "Man I've never even had sex with one boy…now you are trying to convince me to have it with two?" I asked for further clarification.

Puck busied his hands gathering my corset, sitting up and helping me get it back on. "Not just sex…all of it. The dates, the making out. Maybe eventually the sex. But there is no rush…Sam just got Quinn's claws out of him thanks to Tina. Besides call me selfish…but I want to be your first. I can share you…but I want that little bit of you just for us."

"I'm still not sure I'm down with this. I'm not a toy to be shared with your friends." I huffed, starting to see past my hormones, and to the actual and factual of the situation.

"Sexy Mama, I never want to do anything to make you uncomfortable. But if I didn't tell you what I was thinking, you'd have ripped me a new one and that's what I was thinking about. Besides, you would have known if I lied. So think about it. It's not something that we could decide in one night anyway." Puck said gently pushing my hair behind my ear.

We made out for a few more minutes, just basking in each other's kisses until our alarms signaled that it was time to get me home. Of course even after he took me home, I was trapped in a miasma of thoughts and dreams of those two men and little ole me.

The next morning I was up early for a teenager on the weekend. I was up by ten. In fact I was up dressed, ok so it was a couple of tank tops, yoga pants, and fuzzy slippers, but it wasn't my pajamas… that has to count right. I have a nice healthy breakfast, and find a note from my parents telling me that they are spending the day in the city with my uncle and aunt and won't be back until late. Apparently Baby Duck…(my uncle Donald's childhood nickname) got his hand on some tickets to the opera and they were all going to go. Guess that's a great evening if you are grownups. The house to myself. Yeah! I headed to the living room to veg out. Thinking it was way too early to bother anyone for company, plus there is the fact that I've never been one to have trouble being by myself. I lasted about an hour…then I had a longing for some Halo. I grabbed my phone and texted the boys.

**MercyMe0My** to **Puckzilla, Finnocence, SamIAM, Porcelain, AsianFusianM, & SmArtie**: Rents gone for the day, anyone up for a HALO-athon?

**Puckzilla:** Hell yeah. So there. Be over in twenty.

**Finnocence**: Can't Quinn and I are doing the coffee thing then Lunch.

**Porcelain:** Going Shopping with Rachel. I will not rest until I break her addiction to animal appliqués.

**SamIAm:** Umm can I get a new handle this time. I do not like green eggs and ham.

**AsianFusianM**: I'm there til 2. Then I have a date with Tina

**SmArtie:** I'm good for some Halo. But I've got to be outtie by 2 as well. I'll bring some snackage.

I ran upstairs and threw on a bra. But other than some gloss, I was as presentable as I wanted to be for a Saturday afternoon Halo marathon. By the time I got back downstairs, Sam and Puck were at the door. Puck pulled me in for a long slow deep kiss, that I enjoyed quite thoroughly. However when I turned to say hello to Sam I was hit with a look of abject longing. It was gone so fast I thought for a second I'd imagined it but when I pulled Sam into my usual hug, I could feel something I'm really not used to feeling from my guy friends. And over his shoulder I saw Puck giving me his 'told you so' look.

"You are looking too good to just be loungin' playing Halo today Lil Mama. When we get tired of kicking each other's digital asses, we've gotta go do something." Puck teased.

"You do look good, Mercedes." Sam said shyly.

"You two must have been smoking crack rock at Puck's before you came over. Cause I barely unwrapped my weave." I joked. Before either of them could raise a rebuttal, Artie and Mike pulled up. "Come on the gang's all here, let's get out Halo on."

For the next hour and an half I kicked ass in Halo. The guys get so busy fighting each other they forget about me. Time flew, as it does whenever you don't exactly want it to, and Mike and Artie had to dip to the left. You know Artie never did tell us where he was going. Oh well I'm probably too nosy for my own good anyway. Shortly after they left, we decided to put away Halo and watch a movie. "alright. So Movie. What genre are you guys in the mood for?" I asked nicely.

"Sci-Fi." Sam suggested.

"Action." Puck said at the exact same moment.

"Look why don't we do something totally goofy. We can shut the storm shutters, completely black the living room out and watch some classic horror. I've got all the Poltergeists, the Nightmare on Elm Streets, The Fly, the Jeff Goldblum Version." I suggested before they could start to argue.

"Hey cool. Ya'll got the Ring?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Hell to the no. I am not watching that movie and then you both go home and leave me in this damn big ass house all by myself, swearing Samara is gonna come out of every fricking TV I have." I said shivering uncontrollably. I took a second to calm myself, you two go shut the shutters, I'll pop the popcorn."

The second I stepped foot in the kitchen the phone rang. "Hello Jones Residence." I answered politely.

"Hey Baby girl. Look your father and I decided to stay here overnight. You are a senior in high school we can leave you alone for one night. AND not come home to a destroyed house or a pregnant daughter." My mother said in her stern tone. "Now your father and I have discussed it and if you agree to not do anything life changing, you may have a co-ed sleep over."

"Mom. You couldn't have told me that when there was time to actually get the crew together? Tina and Mike are doing their Asian Fusion thing, Artie is busy, Brittany and Santana are doing some kind of intervention, and Kurt is trying to pry Rachel's wardrobe from her hands, without killing her." I said pouting.

"Well that still leaves you with Noah, Samuel, and that nice Lauren girl, and maybe Quinn." Mom advised.

"Umm no Quinn and Sam should not be in the same plane of existence for a while. Besides she's out on a date with Finnerfer as we speak." I joked. "No, but honestly. Not the greatest break-up story and in this one I'm kinda on Sam's side. She did him dirty too many times, Moma."

"Ok well, just try to have fun. We should be back tomorrow after church." She added. "We love you. Have a good evening and don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

Yeah that's not as limiting as one might think. I thought to myself, remembering that time I found her box of before she was Mama mementos. "I love you too, Mama. Have a great night."

Huh. I walked back into the living room looking very dazed and confused. "What's wrong, Mercy?" Sam asked confused.

"Nothing. My parents are staying the night with my aunt and uncle. And my Mom just gave me permission to get my groove on. I think. But then she said don't do anything she wouldn't do. Which one would assume would negate the whole have a co-ed sleepover thing. But then I remembered some of the pictures my brother and I found in her memento box at the back of the shelf of her closet, and I'm not sure that's even as much of a limiter as it was when Satan said it. So now I'm completely confused." I babbled.

"Whoa, way to channel your inner Evans, Lil Mama." Puck teased.

"You want me to leave ya'll 'lone, then." Sam said a bit dejectedly.

"Sam you're our friend and this is the first Saturday you've gotten to be a regular teenager in over a year. We are NOT kicking you out." I said gently.

"Hell naw, man. If we decide to get our freak on, you can so completely watch." Puck teased.

I gave him a hard look. And he, of course, just shrugged unapologetically. "Ignore the horn dog on the couch."

"Okay…" he said stretching the two letters out to several syllables. "Besides, that would be too cruel even for you, Puck. I know that you know. There is no way you would pull that one."

"Yeah well, while you two have your man only convo. I'm gonna go grab the snackage from the kitchen for real this time." I said turning. What I said next, I will never admit to thinking they could hear me. I would, in fact swear I had said it under my breath. "Already told that boy only way Sam is putting his mouth on me is if he puts it on him too." I pseudo muttered as I headed out the room.

**Puck PoV**

She is so gonna pay for saying that then leaving me alone with Evans.

"What the hell man?" he asked stridently.

"What?" I tried to deflect. He wasn't chasing the stick. He stood there arms crossed and waited. "Fine. I feel kind bad 'cause I do know that you liked Lil Mama last year…still not sure how you let Quinn mind fuck you again."

"I have no clue. She somehow got my Mom on her side, and boom we're dating again." He groaned, throwing himself on the couch. "But that still in no way explains what Mercy just said."

"Ok, well like I said I felt bad for knowing you liked her since last year and then scooping her up before you could extricate yourself from Quinn. So last night after the Karofsky situation resolved itself, I may have put feelers out to see how she felt about pulling you into out couple ness." I said blushing. I hate blushing, it so isn't bad ass. "It's all your fault. If you hadn't been looking at her like you wanted to fuck her against the wall, never mind who was there. That made me start thinking about how much fun we could both have with her. But she says that you are too good a friend to just be a sextoy."

"Thank God for Small Favors. It would freaking kill me to just be her fuck buddy." Sam sighed.

"I know. Hence me trying to figure out how to have Lil Mama, and not be the world's scummiest friend. Anyway she said that the only way she would risk what she and I have would be for us all to be getting down. Not just her and I and you and her." I finally finished explaining.

"Dude." Sam groaned. "Why does everyone think just 'cause my lips are this big they NEED to be DSLs?"

"Cause they would look damn good wrapped round a cock." I joked. "Not our fault you have lady lips. Any way she is supposed to be thinking about it. She probably didn't even mean for us to hear that last part."

"So what, you have her thinking about it, but didn't see any reason to mention it to me?" Sam asked.

"Didn't want to get your hopes up." I replied.

"You are all heart." He said deadpan. "So what about the whole letting me watch ya'll get frisky. How mean is that. You can look…you can even watch me touch, but you can't touch yourself."

"I didn't mean for it to be cruel. I just assumed that seeing would be better than not." I said sincerely. "If the situation was reversed…I'd totally want to at least be able to watch you two getting busy…give me some great material for those lonely nights."

"You are all heart, Noah Puckerman." Mercedes said as she entered the room with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Mercy. I'm so sorry." Sam said as he rushed over and took the bowl from her. "I didn't put Puck up to this I promise."

He is such a suck up. Here I am trying to help out his situation. "Boy please, No one can put Puck up to anything." She says laughing. Damn I love watching her laugh. "I know where this is coming from. Puck wants to help. He, however, is a bit new to this whole caring thing, so his version is just not what one would usually think of in this situation. Sorry he made you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh stop apologizing for me." I said sternly. "You will note that at no point has he said that he wasn't thinking about it."

She turned and gave me a hard look. Then she gave Sam an even more assessing look. He started to blush fierce red. "OMG, Samuel Evans, you are so totally thinking about it."

"Well I'm a teenage boy, who has had a thing for you for over a year. Sorry if I'm considering my options when the endgame might actually be getting with the girl of my dreams." He said petulantly throwing himself back into his spot on the Jones' couch.

She bounced over and gave him a slower than usual hug. Things are starting to look promising. Call me greedy. But I have a girl way out of my league, and maybe I can do something I've fantasized about since puberty. Yeah I said it. Everyone always assumes that when I said I wanted a threesome I meant two girls and one guy, but the one I saw when I was eight was two guys totally fucking this chick and she was in absolute heaven. I decided then and there that that was what I wanted. Still not sure about interacting with him though. That was not in any of the pornos I saw.

"Sorry Sammy." She said. "I never thought you thought about me that way. I mean I know you said I was beautiful at Prom. But I kinda just thought you were just being a good friend."

"No I meant that you were beautiful. I was just too shy to say anything else. Then Quinn got my mom to talk me into going back out with her. And after the summer, well Puck got you before I could." He is such a golden boy.

"Yeah, yeah…while you two are thinking way too hard about something that's really all kinds of easy, the popcorn is getting cold." I started the movie. The very first Poltergeist, and pulled Lil Mama into the seat between me and Evans on the sofa. The old me would have talked them into hitting the Jones' Liquor cabinet, and then preyed upon them in their drunken states. But I'm not gonna wreck this. I'm gonna be good, and try to develop this into something real.

**Sam PoV**

I'm trying to be good. I really am. But with the three of us cuddled on the couch, and Mercy smelling so damn good, being good is taking a way different meaning for me right now. Puck, however, is making things so much worse. Not better. He'd laid his head in Mercy's lap and stretched his arm up and over my thighs. Like she and I have already agreed to his crazy plan. If I am completely honest with myself. I know I'm gonna agree. I mean it's not even like Puck's will be the first cock I've ever had in my mouth. God and the reward will be so much better than the five hundred bucks I won on that dare. There is a reason alcohol sluts should never drink in a same sex environment. That's all I'm gonna say about that.

I slid my arm over the back of the couch and Mercy cuddles into me, while stroking Puck's hair. I can't help but smile at the way he shivers when her nails lightly scratch his scalp. "I'm in." I say quietly. "If part of this is more nights like this then I'm in."

"Whoa…What?" Mercy asks looking at me in that total soul searching way she has.

"Look I like you. I could so easily love you. Puck. He's already in love with you. I like Puck. I'm not exactly bi or anything. But I can be with him if you wanna watch. But more than that I can so see us cuddled on a couch like this in an apartment of our own somewhere, the three of us wrapped around each other like this." I said trying to calm my racing heart. Now that I've agreed, I have no clue what I would do if she said no.

"Why?" she asked. Ok…still not no.

"Because I think I want this. I think that you deserve this. You deserve two guys who think the world of you and worship the ground you walk on." I said with a smile. "You don't have to decide anything right now. Think about it." I pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and then followed suit to the head still in her lap, though he was paying us far more attention than the movie. "Puck if you think I'm gonna blow you and you never return the favor. You are crazier than Glen Beck."

"Shit, I was already wrapping my head around the thought. I'm never selfish in the sack, man. And always taking is just fucking rude." Puck said defensively.

"You two are talking like I've said yes to this, this insanity." Mercy said with a sexy as hell pout on her lips.

Puck and I exchanged glances. I just pulled her back into the earlier embrace, and Puck threw his arm back across my thighs. By the end of the Poltergeist series, we took a break and hit the head, Puck and I gathered some sweet refreshments, and met back in the living room. Mercy was still not back. When she walked into the room we were sitting on the couch talking, and both of our jaws hit the floor.

**Mercedes PoV**

I am about to be badder than I have ever in my life been. I am so wrong. I know I shouldn't do this. But still I'm up here taking off my bra, and panties, and pulling on a comfy casual skirt. I leave off the fuzzy slippers, and make sure that the built-in bras in my layered tank tops are doing a decent job of holding up the girls; I head back down to the living room. The guys are already on the couch, my space waiting between them. I make my way to the DVD player and exchanged the Nightmare on Elm Street DVD for The Ring. I settle myself between them and press play. I can tell the second they realize what I'd done.

"Really Hot Mama, you know how we are reading this." Puck asked

"Yeah, cause right now I'm thinking that you are either agreeing to be with both of us, or I fell asleep while waiting on you." Sam said shaking his head a bit.

"Well I'm still not ready to go all the way. And when I am, I'll be honest; I will want that first time to be a one on one occasion. But I'm good with doing some stuff tonight. And I still say at least one of you will be staying the night. Because I am not staying here by myself after watching this damn movie." I said fiercely.

Both boys grabbed their phones, and within minutes, I had company for the evening. Sam pulled me in close, and Puck resumed his place on my lap. But the sexual tension in the room was way higher than it was before the break. Without the buffer of my pants, I could feel his every breath on my thighs. Soon his breath was replaced by tiny kisses, and he worked my skirt up until he had removed the barrier between our skins. Sam was rubbing gentle circles on my shoulders and pressing kisses to the top of my head. I leaned my head back onto his arm, and sure enough he took my signal to press his lips to mine. Sam's kisses were every bit as drugging as Puck's but in an entirely different way. Sam's kisses were sweet and made me feel beautiful and desired. Puck's kisses were hot and made me feel sexy and wanted. Somehow both of their kisses drugged my senses and made me feel needed. And in that moment, I believed that this could work out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Girls Can be Sexy Too! (Sam's Divergence)**

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes/Sam, Finn/Quinn, Tina/Mike

**Author Note**: Homage and all agreements with Isis Aurora Tomoe, Never Piss off Mercedes was a complete inspiration…as you can tell from the title.

**Recommendation/Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to bana05 Then Came You is one of my current Faves. I highly recommend that you YouTube the section/chapter titles. They are all really great songs.

**BTW:** I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

**BTW 2:** IF you are reading this then you are supposed to be old enough that my language should not be a problem.

**BTW 3:** I am modeling the glee competitions on Georgia's High School choir Competitions, they say write what you know. So this is what I know, besides it gives others better opportunities to shine.

_**THANKS: Thanks**__ so much to everyone who has reviewed. You have made this story a joy to write…well the reviews, and Puck's potty mouth. When writing for Puck one never needs to search for euphemisms. But I could always use more Positive Reinforcement. ;)_

_**Author's Note**__: I am on the mend Thanks to Everyone who wished me well._

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam PoV<strong>

The first time I kissed Mercedes Jones was different than I'd ever imagined and I've imagined it plenty. Granted I'm not sure that I'd ever imagined that Puck would be present. Ok maybe I did imagine that he would be present in one of the fantasies set in that New York hotel room. But I'm positive that he was never busy pressing kisses to the soft flesh of her thighs. Somehow the real thing was worlds better than I'd ever dreamed. She tasted so sweet. Her tongue was questing and writhing in my mouth, driving me absolutely crazy. I lost myself in that kiss, and we only broke apart when our lungs demanded air. Even as we sat there panting, trying to catch our breath; I drew my lower lip into my mouth hoping- and gratified to catch a little more of her taste.

"God you taste so fucking Good." I groaned.

"Doesn't she." Puck breathed raspily. "I know I started this. But part of me expected to be at least somewhat jealous, or have issues or something. But sitting here, watching the two of you kiss is only slightly less hot than being the one kissing her." He sat up and pressed his mouth to hers. And suddenly I knew exactly what he meant. Watching Puck using his thinner lips so differently and yet just as effectively was sensual as all get out. From this side of the kiss, I could clearly hear every achingly sexy mew and moan she made. I could hear Puck's pleasure filled groans as he devoured her deliciously sweet taste.

I dotted kisses along the wonderful smelling column of her neck. Pressed nipping kisses along her bare collar bone. Dipped my tongue into the depression between collar bone and clavicle. Every taste of her skin made me want her lips again and yet I didn't want to stop tasting her skin either. Without conscious thought I found myself pressing moist kisses to the upper portion of her chest and down the bare portion of her magnificent breasts.

"That's it Evans. Play with Our Girl's big sexy titties. I got my first real taste of her last night and I am dying for more." He groaned pressing another kiss to her mouth, before almost bampfing to the floor to kneel between her knees. He gently, reverently, lifted one of her legs and laid it across both of mine. He grabbed my hand and slid it along the soft warm skin of Mercedes' thigh. He and I both groaned. "Fuck that's sexy. 'Cedes, look how good Sam and my hands look against your beautiful skin. Holy hell, that's so hot!"

Her eyes fluttered open. Her usual gorgeous rich warm brown was gone, darkened to a fiery passion-filled black. She looked at our hands on her thigh and upped the ante by covering ours with her own smaller one. "Beautiful." She breathed. I couldn't not kiss her. I thought I felt Puck kiss our joined hands but the feeling was so fleeting, I quickly decided that I'd imagined it. when our kiss eneded this time it was because she was crying out in pleasure. "GOD yes—Puck—God Please."

"What?" I found myself asking. "What is it baby? What do you want?"

"I want more. I want you. Please touch me." She begged.

The desperately passionate tone of her voice made me shiver with longing and want of my own, but the devilish part of me just had to play. As much as I wanted to be the best I could for her…she stirred my inner devil. I ran guitar calloused fingers along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. "Like this baby?"

"No." She whined. It was the most deliciously desperate sound. "Plea—Play-my- GOD Puck! Sam! My breasts."

"Keep teasing her Sam. Keep those lips to g-rated skin until she asks right. Hot Mama I wanna hear you something as nasty. I wanna hear sex words dripping off your sexy lips." Puck said before giving me a huge grin. He grabbed my hand. "She plays all sweetness and light, but she's a naughty Lil Mama, Our Lady. Feel."

My first thought when he pressed my hand to her femininity was "Damn, she's so fucking wet and feels so fucking good.' But I quickly realized what he wanted me to know. "Mercedes Jones. You're as bald as a billiard ball. Naughty little girl shaving Our Pussy." I said before I could think to stop the words.

"Oh Fuck." She moaned deeply. I could feel the pleasure she took from my words. She got even wetter. I pulled my hand up and looked at the copious amounts of fluid on my fingers. As Puck returned to the source, I licked the essence of Mercedes from my fingers.

She was so sweet with just the slightest bit of pleasing, addicting tang. She reminded me of a perfectly ripened Georgia Peach. But that wasn't quite right. It was like someone had sliced a peach and soaked the slices in…"Honey soaked Peaches." I moaned licking the last of her taste from my hand.

"That's it exactly. I've been racking my head for days." Puck said happily. "She tastes like a peach somebody dipped in honey." He leaned up; his mouth and chin glistening with the evidence of how good he was at his current vocation. And before my mind could catch up with my motions, I was kissing Noah Puckerman.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes PoV<strong>

Puck stopped his torturously slow and meandering gobbling of my hidden treasure to agree with Sam's interesting assertion that I taste like honey and fruit. God it was just as sexy watching Sam licking his fingers clean of me as it had been to watch Puck do the same. But when Puck came up, the lower portion of his face was literally covered in the evidence of what these two do to me, I started to feel embarrassed. Yes—started. Before the feeling could take root, Sam was attacking Puck with his lips.

I can honestly say I have NEVER seen anything as erotic. Sam was dominating the kiss; he was slowly and thoroughly devouring Puck's mouth and chin. I slid my hands between my legs and in moments, I was screaming and cumming. And for the first time in my life; since the first time I self-pleasured two years ago; I kept my eyes open as I rode out my orgasm. As my body was rocked by wave upon wave of bliss, I watched as Sam finished licking Puck's chin clean. Coming down, I could tell when he realized what he'd done. Sam's cheeks just infused with redness.

Puck saw it too. "You know, the first time I got a taste of Lil Mama, I licked my whole hand, all the way past the wrist. Just hoping for a little more of her sweet pussy juice." He said cutting Sam off before he could say a thing. "Hell just now, I was getting it straight from between her sexy ass thighs, and I still was kinda tempted to lick your hand. So don't sweat it. Besides, you ain't a bad kisser Sammy Boy."

They both locked eyes on me and my two small hands still buried in my semi satisfied fount of moisture. "Mercedes, did you just get yourself off watching me sucking your taste off Puck's face?" Sam asked. His voice dark and wicked again like it had been when he'd discovered my bald Kitty.

"Yes." I said with what I hoped was a naughty smirk. "You and Puck were so hot. I couldn't help myself." I extended my arms and offered my hands to my boys. "Look how hard I came. My fingers are positively dripping with, well, me. They both let loose with groans of such fierce longing and desire before attacking my ten fingers that I almost came again. Then the feel of their tongues stroking the skin of my hands, sucking and nibbling at my fingers drove me even closer towards delight. All too soon, however, my fingers were 'clean'.

Sam and Puck exchanged looks, before turning to me with devious smiles on their handsome faces. They returned to their assigned seats, Puck to my right, and Sam on my left. Before they settled, they took off their shirts, baring well defined chests and abs, and lots of well-tanned skin. I would have felt self-conscious, had I not been so enraptured by the sight. Puck drem me into one of his oral seductions, while Sam's mouth was busy setting fire to my skin. By the time they switched, their busy hands had bared my breasts.

Sam's kiss drugged my senses to the point that Puck's first rool of my left nipple between his strong rough fingers was a shock to the system. Though both boys had fingers calloused by years of guitar playing and hard work, Puck's fingers were more tapered…thinner than Sam's bigger blunter digits. Sam's mouth left mine to nibble my jaw and neck as his large hand was groping and kneading my right breast.

"Oh God please." I whimpered. I had no clue that I could sound like that. My voice was rough and husky with need. "More." I pleaded. They just continued to tease my breasts with light gentle touches. I wanted-no needed more.

"You know what I want to hear." Puck whispered darkly next to my ear before he resumed his gentle torment.

"Give him what he wants, Mercy. You are as big a tease as he is. You are enjoying stretching our control. You know that we want to suck those pretty dark chocolate nipples, as much as you want our mouths on them. They look like they would feel as good on my tongue as the rest of your big luscious sexy tit feels in my hand." Sam crooned temptingly on my left.

My back arched and yummy shivers raced through me. "Is not fair. Where is the Angel? I got Jewish Devil on one shoulder and Catholic Devil on the other." I moaned desperately.

"See you like it when we tempt you without words. You like it when we talk dirty to you. Tell you how sexy we find you. You like it when we are dirty and demanding. We just want to hear you be the naughty little girl we know you really are." Puck murmured in my ear. "We love the sweet innocent side, but we love that sassy, feisty naughty side even more Lil Mama." He moved his hand from my breast totally. Placing it on my thigh instead. He gently pulled my leg across his muscular, toned left thigh.

Sam gave him a smile and then did the same. Spreading my legs wide. My blond love returned his attention to licking and nibbling my neck and collarbone. His hand played with the skin of my inner thigh before ghosting over my still covered tummy and back up to tease me with his gentle ministrations.

"Please, God please. I need more." I begged, not sure what I was begging for. "Touch me. Please." I hate being a wuss, but even a whole lotta woman has a breaking point.

"But, Baby, we are touching you." Sam said his voice ringing with laughter and something almost sinister. It was so sexy. I was drawn in even further to his and Puck's game.

"Please, Sammy baby. Puck me doll. Please touch me more; harder. I'll do anything. Please." I begged. I even tried to lighten my tone, not sound as though I needed this more than air.

"So if Sammy Baby and I were to whip 'em out here and now, would you wrap those soft little hands of yours around us and jerk us off." I nodded desperately. I don't think I knew how sharp the edge of orgasm was until tonight. "Will you say naughty, nasty words; telling us what you want us to do to you?" he asked as he and Sam matched actions to his words. I hesitated for less than a moment before agreeing.

"Please Puck, Sam. Please. Suck my tits. Please." I slid my hands over their hot hard erections. "your cocks feel so good in my hands." I said touching them very gently. So gently. But they caught my game.

"Almost as good as your big soft tits feel in ours." Sam teased. His voice filled with that southern sound he usually fought to hide. But that wasn't the only indication that my hands were doing their job. The gentle was gone from their strong hands. Their groping and kneading had turned wonderfully rough. As quickly as I could I pressed my palms to my dripping pleasure center and returned them to Puck's and Sam's cocks. As thick as Puck's cock was, Sam's was even thicker, though Puck was the longer of the two. And for a while they were all mine. As I started to stroke my slick hands up and down their shafts, I made sure to roll my thumbs over the super sensitive skin of the dick heads. I reveled in their moans, groans, and expletives of pleasure.

"Yeah, Baby, Fuck, Just like that." Sam breathed.

"Shit Lil Mama…feels so damn good." Puck groaned. "Love you…Fuck-so much. God. So good."

I smile a secret smile. Puck is such a touch slut. I'm a virgin, but even I know that you never believe the L word when you have your hand, mouth, or any other part on a man's dick. "I know Sexy. I know. Now please Touch me." I moaned.

Suddenly their hands were back on my breasts. Sam was pinching and pulling my right nipple while Puck was rolling and pulling my left. It was heaven and hell. I started to keen and whine in the back of my throat. I needed more to go over the edge. My hands sped up, and gloriously Puck seemed to read my mind. He replaced Sam's hand with his mouth, sucking and nibbling as Sam slid his freed hand back to my pussy. Sam captured my mouth in a searing kiss as Puck played with my breasts and Sam's thick fingers played with my pussy. Seconds later Sam and I were ripped apart by the need to shout out as we tumbled over the edge into pure satisfaction, Puck joined us moments later.

I wanted to taste Sam. So I decided to repay a sexy favor and I licked the cum from my hands. Alternating hands and thus men, flavors. Puck's cum was less acrid, less bitter, almost sweet. Sam's cum was almost lemony, or citric. They watched me through hooded sated eyes, and groaned. Sammy sighed. "You look like a naughty little kitten lapping at two different bowls of cream." He gave me a gentle smile. "You are so beautiful. Do you know that?" he gave me a wicked smile. "And when you are teetering on the edge of pleasure, you look like a goddess given form." He stopped for a long moment. "Thank you. not just for today, or tonight. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for giving me a chance to see you like this, but thank you for the smile you give me when I'm feeling discouraged in English class. Thank you for the chance to finally tell you how amazing you are. I'd tell that knucklehead over there thanks too…but we all know he'd just brush me off."

* * *

><p><strong>Puck PoV<strong>  
>"Damn Skippy. God if you are one of those maudlin afterglow types tell me now." I said jokingly. "It's not too late for me to start calling you Samantha." I'm leaning next to my people, my girl and our guy. My boy sated and happy, still out drying in the AC created breeze. I know I should put him away but shit, he's happy, I'm happy…I can still smell the, oh so luscious, scent of Lil Mama's orgasms in the air. "Look Lady Lips," I tease stealing Coach Sylvester's nickname for him, "I'm glad you can tell Our Girl all that stuff, and it goes for me too. I just have a hard time saying what I'm feeling when I'm not half out of my mind."<p>

"Wait, what?" Mercedes asked me looking bewildered.

"Yeah, when I'm real close to the edge-or blazed or lit like a muthafucker-it's all honesty. All my feelings and shit just start pouring out. Hell that's why my court appointed therapist stopped my drug testing. The only time we have productive sessions is when I'm high." I explained.

"But you said?" she stopped herself. I could see that she was trying to give me an out. But it was an out I neither needed nor wanted.

"Yeah, and I do." I said leaning over and giving her a kiss that, I hope, showed her how I felt. "You'll say it when you are ready. And I know just how I am going to mark the occasion." I teased

"How?" She asked with a tiny smile.

"I can't tell you. it will be a surprise." I poked.

"What?" Sam asked. He leaned across Lil Mama. Somehow making sure that he dragged his cheek across both her nipples while doing so. "I won't tell her." He stage whispered. Letting his breath do the teasing this time.

Well if he is teasing her, I'll just have to try my hand at teasing him. I leaned in real close to his ear and whispered quietly. "I'm dreaming of sexy chocolate tits wrapped around my dick. Sliding between them until I blow my wad all over them. Just imagine how good she would look like that."

"Oooo." He breathed, unable to contain his shiver. "Can I watch?"

Dirty little bastard pulled out the big guns on that one. He said it just loud enough for it to be a whisper in my ear, and yet Our Girl could hear it. Plus he said it in that damn sexy ass southern accent of his. I firmly repressed a shiver. I'm the sex shark here. "Only if you are a very good boy." I said settling back.

He gave me a freaking smile and laughed. "Gee Puck, I thought you knew. When I'm good you know I'm good. But when I'm bad I'm even better." He said before dropping to his knees spreading Our Girl's thick thighs and burying his face in her pussy.

"Oh fuck. Sam." She squealed in surprise. Soon though she was writhing against the couch. Looking beautifully aroused.

I kissed her. Fluttering my tongue in her mouth against her twisting digit. Sam wasn't teasing, he wasn't going for the grade A++ orgasm like the one she'd had earlier after almost an hour and a half of torment. No he was going for straight up quantity. He was going to inundate her with orgasms until she lost her mind. I slid down the sofa and she gave me a grateful look. She leaned down and took my cock into her mouth. Distracting her head for a while even as Sam still rocked her body with pleasure. As she sucked and licked me, I let my hand find her tits. Soon even trying to get me to cum again wasn't enough to distract from all she was feeling. We spent the better part of the next hour like that. Finally I lost it, and came. Sam stood up and I pulled his face to mine kissing him much as he had me earlier, tasting her on him. While I had him occupied, Lil Mama put her mouth to his cock for the very first time. I let him stand back up when his chin was clean. Slowly stroking myself as I watched him enjoy the innocent and yet so sexy ministrations of Our Lady.

After Sam came again, we all separated to go get cleaned up. three showers, a phoned in order to the Chinese Delivery restaurant and some borrowed pjs later we were back in the now aired out living room, discussing what we were going to do about the public consumption of our relationship.


	3. Down Low

**Big Girls Can be Sexy Too! (Sam's Divergence)**

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes/Sam, Finn/Quinn, Tina/Mike

**Author Note**: Homage and all agreements with Isis Aurora Tomoe, Never Piss off Mercedes was a complete inspiration…as you can tell from the title.

**Recommendation/Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to bana05 Then Came You is one of my current Faves. I highly recommend that you YouTube the section/chapter titles. They are all really great songs.

**BTW:** I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

**BTW 2:** If you would like to see Mercedes Outfit for this date, check out the link in my Profile. It will lead you to my Flicker Account for this story. The dress is quite fabu if I do say so myself.

**BTW 3:** I am modeling the glee competitions on Georgia's High School choir Competitions, they say write what you know. So this is what I know, besides it gives others better opportunities to shine.

_**THANKS: Thanks**__ so much to everyone who has reviewed. You have made this story a joy to write…well the reviews, and Puck's potty mouth. When writing for Puck one never needs to search for euphemisms. But I could always use more Positive Reinforcement. ;)_

_**Author's Note**__: Depression SUCKS monkey balls. I'm Back I hope. Sorry for the delay.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>Down Low**

**Mercedes PoV**

These two are crazy. "You are nuts. We cannot go into William McKinley High and announce to the word that we all together. They would tear you apart."

"So. If they think they can step to me, let them. I guarantee that it will be the last time they try that shit." Puck said fiercely.

"Yeah, that's all well and good. But what do you think they will be saying about me?" I whispered.

"Not one single damned word." Sam hissed protectively.

"So what, you are gonna beat the ass of anyone who calls me a name?" I ask aghast. I'd have expected that response from Puck. But Sam tends to be more enlightened.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam said sternly. "Look I'm not saying that we take over PA during the morning announcements, but I don't think I can go back to just watching you from afar. You thought that I didn't recognize you the first day of school because I didn't say anything. But I didn't say anything because you were so fucking beautiful that every time I tried to talk to you it was like my tongue wasn't just tied…it was double knotted and glued to the roof of my mouth for good measure. So I let Finn keep blathering on and on about football. Besides at the time I was still supposed to be going out with Quinn, and forced into it or not, I would NEVER cheat on somebody. So I said nothing. You got into it with Azimio and Puck got to him before I could even make my muscles obey my mind. I was so mad I it was almost like nothing worked. Then boom you were with Puck and I could see that he was going out of his way to be good to you. I watched you laugh and God, it hurt that I couldn't be the one next to you. Then last night when you were going off on those Cherri-hos, I almost came in my damn pants. You are so sexy when you aren't even trying, and then seeing you in that; God that damn corset. I almost fell off the stage during Rocky Horror and that one didn't show anywhere near as much skin as the one you had on the other night." He shifted uncomfortably, and I couldn't help but notice the bulge in his pajama pants.

"I get it; it may not be in your best interest to shout it from the roof tops." Sam continued with a sigh. "Part of me is screaming that I want to tell the entire world. But if anyone tried to say something negative about you, Our Girl, I might just rip their tongues out of their heads."

"Whoa, again with the violence." I joked.

Puck gave me a smirk, "Yeah, well, what happens if someone talks out the side of their neck about me or Sammy Boy?"

"Oh, I'll cut a bitch." I growled protectively.

Puck groaned. He pulled me in for another kiss. I kissed him for a while, but eventually pulled back so we could continue the discussion. "So, what are we gonna do about to tell or not to tell?" I asked.

"Fuck it. Look we just do us. If people figure out what's going on…fine. If not it's all good in da hood. And if they want to talk any shit…fuck 'em. We'll let Hot Mama break her foot off in the girl's asses and Evans and I can handle any douchebag that tries to step to Our Girl." Puck reasons forcefully.

"And Glee?" I ask with a smirk.

"I say we pull your stunt from the first of the year. We go to school, and just be. We give them a week." Puck says smiling. "I'll bet a hand job that Santana is the first to guess."

"Oh, I'll see your hand job and raise you a blow job. It's gonna be Mike. You know how kinky those Asians are." Sam laughed.

"My money is on Brittany." I said with a smile. "She's the one who juggled Santana and Artie last year." I said with a giggle.

"Yeah, well you can keep your money…I want something entirely different." Puck said lasciviously.

"What? Cause you know my cherry is not on the auction block." I groaned.

"Oh no…that has to be freely given. I'd never undervalue you like that." My dark haired lover replied. "No, I just want a promise. A promise that if we ever decide to go our separate ways…before that happens you have to let us try double penetration."

I could tell from Sam's face that this prospect had him as enraptured as it did Puck. But poor, poor pitiful me, I had no clue what they were even talking about. "Okay... and can you please explain that for the pornographically challenged of us." I want to know exactly what it was before I was willing to agree to even the possibility of promising it.

The boys exchanged looks that redefined lascivious. They crowded me on the couch each kissing my neck and letting their hands roam. "Double penetration…is where you take us both inside you in different, yet very close holes at the same time."

"Damn…you mean like in Dr. Who fan fiction when Rose is with the Ninth Doctor and Capt. Jack Harkness, and she takes one in her pussy and one in her…"

"Yup." Sam interrupted letting the p pop. "One of us would be in your sweet little pussy, and one of us would take your big sexy ass."

I actually started to fan myself. "That's too hot." I moaned. Stories with that particular feature have intrigued me for years. They have gotten me through many lonely nights. I've crushed on a few real life guys, but it's really depressing to use a guy who I would see every day and know that they only looked at me with derision. Instead I would often put myself in the place of Hermione Granger, or Stephanie Plum, or sometimes I'd go old school and be Willow Rosenburg, or Dana Scully and for those few minutes I'd be adored and desired by many men.

Becoming the adored and desired woman of two of the hottest men I've ever seen in real life was still sending me lunchin'. The thought of having them both inside me at the same time was too much for my imagination. "I'm willing to make that bet." I tried to say without letting on how much I liked that thought. "So how are we gonna set up this 'social experiment'?"

"We just walk the halls like normal. It's nothing for two or three Glee kids to hang together. And everyone is used to you and me being together. So what if Sam's with us, or if he's walking with you when I'm not. You and Kurt hug in the halls all the damn time. Nobody will think boo if give Sam a hug here and there. And it's school so it's not like we can do much more than that there. Oooh Cedes kissed Sam's cheek. Nobody will care. If we act like nothing's any different, it will be forever before anyone realizes that Sam and I are sexing your sexy ass all up behind their backs." Puck said confidently. "Now, like I said, my money's on Santana catching on first. She's way more observant than people give her credit for plus she's dated both me and Sam. She knows how we treat our girlfriends. Granted she's never seen me this sprung before…but still."

"So one vote on the Rainbow Princess, one vote on Satan herself, and I'm gonna put my money on Mike. See ya'll be sleepin' on exactly how much Mike notices. Plus Mike has that Asian thing happening…Asians are one kinky race of people. I mean they brought us Hentai and anime and gave us words like yaoi…and how else are there so many of them." I couldn't help but blush, thankfully who could tell.

"Okay, Sam's point might be a valid one." I laugh. "So Sam what would you like from us if Mike is the first to notice?"

"Well you're easy…I want the same thing Puck wants. I want you on your hands and knees with one of us in your hot little pussy and one in your tight little chocolate starfish." He smiled. But then he started to think. He sat there for a long time coming up with the perfect bet.

I got a little impatient. "So what do you want from Puck is Mike notices us first?"

Finally he smiled sheepishly, "Puck has to blow me…not just a normal blow job but somewhere semipublic…somewhere where there is a possibility of us getting caught. Not school though."

"Shit, Sammy boy…do you have some exhibitionistic tendencies?" Puck asked throwing Sam a dirty leer. "That's all kinds of hot."

We all shared a laugh, before they turned their attention to me. "So what so you want from us if you win?" Sam asked me with a smile.

I didn't even have to think that hard. "One of the over nights, Sectionals or Regionals, I want slaves for the whole weekend…sexual and regular."

"Gonna order us around, Kitten?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Mistress…would you like us to practice tonight?" Puck asked with a smile on his face that belied the humility of his tone.

I smiled. "No, not tonight. Tonight why don't you two just try telling me your favorite fantasy. I'm not saying I'm gonna do it, but it could open up a good, I don't know, avenues of conversation…let us get to know each other better. I want to hear your dirtiest fantasies…Something you barely want to admit to yourself. But that gets you off. Everytime you allow yourself to think of it. We'll take turns. Reverse alphabetical order. It doesn't even have to really be physically possible."

Sam buried his head in the sofa pillows. "Why have I gotta go first." He whined.

"Because I sure as hell ain't going first, and whether you say Puck or Noah, he still comes after Mercedes and before Sam."

He sat straight up and sighed. "Alright…fine. I'll go first. This is, hell this is my first fantasy. It started as a dream…my first wet dream. I've had it off and on since I was twelve. I don't see the woman's face, but she's a full figured, black woman with lovely big breasts. And her breasts are swollen with breast milk. Somehow I know that she is the mother of my children…that her breasts are swollen with milk for our babies. It starts the same way. Her on top of me. Her thighs are hot and soft against my waist as she lowers herself down my dick. She rides me…fucking both of us hard." Sam's voice sounded far away, like he'd gone into the fantasy. "As she cums, her breasts start to leak. I lean up and lick the droplets off her hard, inflamed nipples. It tastes so good. We move together, and god I latch onto her breasts licking and sucking, until I pump her full of my cum as I suck her sexy ass tits dry." He finishes.

I look over at him. He looks so sexy. His face is flushed. His green eyes almost glowing. The pajama pants are tented with the evidence of how much this fantasy arouses him. Puck taps me on the shoulder. "His dream girl sounds a lot like you, Lil Mama." He gives me a wicked smile leaning even closer he whispers, "You should suck _him_ dry."

I didn't need permission exactly…but I will admit that had Puck not made the suggestion, I never would have moved. I slid to my knees and turned facing Sam. I pushed his legs apart and nestled between them. With Sam's help, I bared the lovely pink flesh of his cock. I lowered my mouth, and blew a hot breath across the bulbous head. My tongue soon followed my breath. I licked the head, paying special attention to the sensitive skin under the overhang; I listened carefully for clues that would direct my action.

I used my lips to cover my teeth and lowered my head, taking more and more of him into my mouth. "God Cede…damn." Was his oh so eloquent response. Up and down I moved my head, sucking hard as I lowered my mouth and licking hard with a stiffened tongue the thick underside vein as I retreated. I used my free hand to fondle and play with his balls; they felt strange in my hand…his hair softer and less curly than Puck's.

It's strange. I was doing this to pleasure him, and yet I found myself getting not just aroused; but really, really stimulated. The loose silky fabric of my nightgown was teasing my nipples, and I could feel my pussy getting heavy and wet. Puck moved behind me. I could feel his hands as they pushed my nightgown up. They slid sensuously over the skin of my ass and flank. He slid a finger up the wet cleft of my pussy and chuckled. "You're so wet, Mama. If I didn't know better, I'd think you liked sucking Sam's dick. I've gotta tell you. I'm really liking watching you sucking Sam's dick. You look so beautiful with your mouth full. Damn I want to slip inside you so bad right now. Fuck you full of my cum. Knock you so far up you become the world's first natural octomom. I want to take you…fully, hard. I want to fuck you so much, so hard that there are no longer three separate people…just a three body sexual entity. I want to spend forever fucking the two of you in any and every way I can think of. And you have no idea how many dirty things I have thought of in the course of the last three, four minutes you've been sucking Sam off."

He pushed one of his fingers inside me, and I couldn't hold back. I came hard, screaming around Sam's cock in my mouth. It was too much for Sam. He unloaded into my mouth. "Fucking Beautiful. God Mercedes. So good." He babbled as he came. Through the haze of my own pleasure I watched as Puck wrapped a hand around Sam's erection, jerking it. Magnanimously making the blond's orgasm even more intense and long lasting.

Once we finally caught our breaths, Puck pulled me to my feet and gave me a slow, lazy kiss. He didn't even flinch at the fact that I had Sam's cum on my lips and face. In fact when he finished kissing me, he collected the ejaculation from my chin with his pointer and slid it into my mouth. his sexy groan shot through me when I swirled my tongue around his finger. One more deep, sensual kiss and we sat back down. Sam was looking at us like he wanted to eat us up, his eyes hooded and sated.

"Okay…so I guess it's my turn." Puck said jovially. Sam and I threw him confused looks. "What? That was what you guys made me want to do to you. Consider it my reaction to Sam's fantasy." We both nodded. We were gonna argue against a glimpse into the psyche of our more experienced lover. "Now I'm gonna be real with you. I'm sick. When it comes to sex shit, I'm a sick, sick muthafucker. Other than kids, blood and snuff…I pretty much want to try everything. I mean stuff even perverts flinch at I'd like to try at least once just to see if it's any fun. But yeah I want to do some really sick things. I want to fuck you in public, like in an elevator with security cameras or something. I want to tie you to a bed side by side and just go back and forth reaming your asses. I want us to sit together in a room with a one way mirror and slip all the other NDs some aphrodisiacs and watch them go at it like rabid weasels. I think that Quinn would be a lot happier if she would just find someone who would let her fuck them with a strap on. And Rachel, she needs to get fucked in the worse way. I definitely don't want to be the one fucking her, but I'd love to see it happen. I'm a dude so of course I want to see Brittany and Santana go at it. but I would fucking love to see Blaine putting it to Kurt…I mean is Kurt gonna be that prissy even when he's getting sexed? And like Sam said Asians are pretty kinky."

"So basically your fantasy is to be as sexually deviant as you can in one room while watching all the rest of our friends being as sexually deviant as they can at the same time." Sam summarized.

"Yeah." Puck said dreamily. "That or tying the two of you down and fucking you over and over and over."

"So why would you want the three of us to just watch the New Direction orgy? Why wouldn't you want us to join in?" I asked. "Not that I would want to join in…it sounds like a hot shitty mess."

"Because you and Sam are mine. Sam and I we saw you when no one else did. I don't want them to see you now and get to touch all up on you. Hell I'm surprised Santana hasn't tried to push up on you already." He said. When he caught my embarrassment, he laughed. "She has; damn it I wish I had seen that."

"She hasn't said anything. But she's always staring at my chest or ass. And I don't know how I know it's her…but I do. Brittany keeps asking me to remind her to ask you what I taste like. Because she swears that since I look like chocolate and apparently I smell like chocolate, I must therefore taste like chocolate." I answered.

Puck and Sam both chuckled at that, before Sam turned to Puck and said, "SO really Puck, what's the real one. The deep, dark secret fantasy that you are keeping back?" at Puck's look of surprise, Sam explained. "those answers may be part of the truth…they are things that interest you. I'll give you that, but I know whenever I even think about mine…well, you saw. You aren't even hard."

I watched as Puck, of all people, blushed and stammered. Giving credence to Sam's words. I took pity on him. "Alright…well, I'll go ahead and go while Puck takes a minute to pull himself together." I said reasonably. I took a deep breath and settled my nerves. "Now I've not let myself have this one a lot. I mean I try really hard not to think about real life guys because well…I just don't." I can give them the fantasy without fully baring my soul, right? "I really haven't had it since, well not Rocky Horror last year. It kinda sucks that all the guys are always sniffing around Quinn and Santana and Brittany, and hell even Rachel. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Britt and all and Quinn and Satan and even Rachel are my friends. But even Satan's store brought tits are a lot smaller than mine, and Britt's adorable, but she's so skinny. so maybe this fantasy was born from the need to be seen as desirable by the guys I have an emotional connection with. A fantasy of being thought sexy and desirable by all of you guys." I drifted off. "I walk into the auditorium in my Frank-N-Furter costume…not the one I actually wore, but the one I wished I could wear. The one with the corset I wore last night. Puck was there, not in juvie, playing Meatloaf's character…the bad boy. Sam was still in those golden shorts. Finn was still all clueless as Brad. Even Mike and Artie and Mr. Schuester…all of you wanted me. And not one of you was gonna take no for an answer. But it all started so simply. With kisses. By the time it got to the point of no return, I was practically begging for it. Over and over, one by one, in twos, in threes. At the end, when I've had so many orgasms I can't even speak, I'm lying there covered in cum, covered in it. It's oozing from every orifice. My breast are aching from all the sucking and pinching and twisting. My neck and chest, even my thighs, are a mass of hickeys." I groaned.

I shivered and breathed deeply. I was absently dragging my hands across my breasts. As I teased my own nipples I went even deeper in detail explaining to the boys how and where and what I dreamed of having done to me. I was brought back to awareness by Puck and Sam attacking me with their lips and hands. I came even harder than ever before.

"See, Puck, that's what we want from you. The real one. The one that is so strong it makes you lose all semblance of control." Sam said gently. He was a bit muffled as he was licking up the evidence of our arousal. "Mercedes almost came without us even touching her. Her arousal was so damn strong. And so damn Sexy…Fuck Cedes…even Mr. Schue." He said playfully.

Puck shivered. "It's not that I'm trying to hide anything. It's just I don't know if…"

"You don't know if we'll still be with you if you tell us." I said gently.

"You don't have to worry about that. We've reserved the right not to do it. We aren't trying to judge you, just learn something new about you."

"Ok. It's not that dirty, probably because it predates most of the truly sick shit I've learned about since I started having it. It's just really embarrassing." Puck said ducking his head a bit. "I've been having this since hell since the day Mercedes walked into my freshman lit class. She was so fucking hot with the biggest tits I'd ever seen outside of a porno, and this was a few years back. Sam she walked into that class in a white shirt and her tits looked fucking edible. I swear, man, they looked bigger than her head. I've always fantasized about a threesome. And it's always been me, a chick and another dude…from that day forth the girl was always Sexy Mama. The guy didn't morph into Sam until I watched the two of you dancing at prom last year. It's always the same we go to the Bunny Ranch…you know from that old HBO show Cathouse." When Sam and I both nod, he continues. "I want to go there with you, both of you. We pick out another voluptuous black woman…either a lot darker or significantly lighter than Mercy…but her tits have to be at least as big. They have to be natural though, cannot stand fake tits. God Mama…I just want to watch her tease you and eat your pretty, sweet little cunt when Sam and I are fucking you. I want to watch the two of you rub up against each other covered in baby-oil while I drill Sam's tight ass. I want to help her eat you out while Sam's reaming mine. I want to fuck your ass while Sam pounds your pussy and she plays with those big pretty tits. I want to watch you suck and play with her big tits. I want Sam and I to fuck you so much and fill you up with so much cum that nine months later, you gave us the ultimate remembrance that we nicknamed Bunny."

"What do you think it means that all of our fantasies involve impregnation?" I wondered aloud.

"Wait…yours didn't. Or did it and you just held back?" Sam chided.

"Ok fine. It doesn't when I can control my mind…but when I dream it, it's a lot longer and it includes more drama than One Life to Live." I said blushing. "Besides it will never happen. My mom put me on the shot when Quinn moved in, and they would be so disappointed in me if I got knocked up before I finished college."

"Don't sweat it baby. They are fantasies. All this means is that they have a common thread. And Sam's is really more of a lactation fantasy anyway." Puck teased. "I will say that I have some seriously dirty ones of things I would love to do you when your sexy tits are all swollen and tender." He said with a shiver.

"God, just imagine them all leaky and swollen and sensitive, and sliding your dick between them, her sweet milk providing the lube." Sam whispered.

For the rest of the night when ever there was a lull in conversation one of them would come up with some new sex act they could perform to my pregnancy swollen body. And the more they talked the more I hated the fact that it would be at least five years before I could make their fantasies come true.

* * *

><p>Reviews are better than Anti-depressants.<p>

I've got to get Anni to write me some of these.


	4. Bump and Grind

**Big Girls Can be Sexy Too! (Sam's Divergence)**

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes/Sam, Finn/Quinn, Tina/Mike

**Author Note**: Homage and all agreements with Isis Aurora Tomoe, Never Piss off Mercedes was a complete inspiration…as you can tell from the title.

**Recommendation/Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to bana05 Then Came You is one of my current Faves. I highly recommend that you YouTube the section/chapter titles. They are all really great songs.

**BTW:** I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

**BTW 2:** I am modeling the glee competitions on Georgia's High School choir Competitions, they say write what you know. So this is what I know; besides it gives others better opportunities to shine.

_**THANKS: Thanks**__ so much to everyone who has reviewed. You have made this story a joy to write…well the reviews, and Puck's potty mouth. When writing for Puck one never needs to search for euphemisms. But I could always use more Positive Reinforcement. ;)_

_**Author's Note**__: Alright Bitches...I"M BACK!  
><em>

**Chapter Thirteen  
>Bump and Grind<strong>

**Mercedes PoV**

Sam had to leave early. He was on usher duty at his church and couldn't skip. I walked him to the door wearing just a tee shirt and panties. He left with my name a silent prayer on his lips and his hands smelling strongly of my passion. When I rejoined Puck in the living room, he pulled me down straddling his boxer covered lap.

"Fuck, you smell good as hell this morning baby. Sammy boy made you cum hard before he left didn't he?" He moaned pulling me into a deep kiss. "Damn, I know I'm not the jealous kind, but I never thought I would be the one to get off on sharing…but damn last night was too fucking hot."

"So you want to do this –like-for real?" I asked a little bit hesitantly. There were some things that seem to be bothering me now in the light of day that didn't even enter my head last night.

Puck rolled his hazel eyes. "Yeah." He said slowly. "I just said so. Why? Don't you? Are you having second thoughts?"

I shrugged. "Not really. But, I mean, doesn't this make me, you know, a slut?" I picked at an errant string on the sofa cushion behind his head.

"There will be jealous, bitter bitches who might call you that. But fuck them. The just want what you have. And since they can't have us, they'll try to convince you that it's bad or sick or whatever bullshit makes you pull away from us. If you let people like that have any say in your life, they won't stop until you are as miserable as they are." He said wisely.

I relaxed into his arms. "That's actually pretty deep there Puck." I teased.

He kissed me deeply once again. "Yeah…you should probably wrap your lips around my dick…make sure it doesn't turn into a vagina." He taunted back.

I rose up, pressing my barely covered breasts into his face. "You wish you had a vagina. See they can do this crazy shit called multiple orgasms, where they just keep cumming over and over and over again." I whispered naughtily. I settled more closely into his lap, pressing my panty covered mound against the hot hard bulge of his erection. Rocking my hips, I continued my aural seduction. "If you had a vagina…you'd have these too." I whipped the tee shirt over my head baring my breasts to his gaze. "What do you call them again? Oh yeah…tits." I moaned a little as I rubbed them against his slightly stubbly skin, "Granted, yours probably wouldn't be as big as mine. And there is no guarantee that they would be as sensitive." I ground myself against him, moaning once more as I was entranced by the pleasure darting through me.

Puck grabbed me and roughly brought my mouth down to his. As he plundered my mouth with his, his strong hands moved down my back to grab my ass. He took the rhythm I started and added a little swirl to the grind making my eyes roll back in pleasure. "Fuck." I hissed.

Just before I tumbled into a fierce pleasure storm, Puck chuckled against my lips. Our kiss broken he leaned over and nipped my earlobe before pointing out coyly, "If I had a vagina and tits…I wouldn't have a big dick to get you off with, Sexy Mama." He said before latching onto my neck and making me scream out his name in joy.

When I came round from my semi-swoon, I knelt in front of Puck. I gave him a smirk before peeling back his boxers and licking up the underside of his erection. As I reached the head I swirled my tongue around it then took him deep into my mouth. I swallowed his offering with a secret feminine smirk. "Shit, fuck Hot Mama, I'm only eighteen you cannot ruin me for every other woman. That's not fucking fair." He panted as he unclenched his hands from the sofa pillows.

He pulled me back into his embrace and soothed his hands over my back as our breathing calmed and our hearts stopped racing. I leaned up and kissed his chin then asked him quietly, "So how exactly are we going to do it? I mean I can't really see us, like, all dating every night. What about our alone time? And if we have 'alone time' shouldn't Sam have the same chance?"

Puck looked pensive. "Well, we'll just have to fucking wing it. I mean. Since Sam's schedule is tighter than either of ours, we'll work around it. The nights he does have off work, those will be his night to hang with you or me or both of us."

But what about-"What about when he's working? Does that mean you and I can only hang out with each other as much as we hang out with him?" I groaned. This shit is already getting complicated.

Puck shook his head. "I really don't think Sam's jealous like that. He wouldn't want us to wait on him or not hang just 'cause he can't. He wants you to be happy. Hell he wants all three of us to be happy."

I nodded. I have real feelings for Sam, don't get it twisted. There is no way what happened last night and this morning could have happened if I didn't. But it's not quite 'in love with' yet. I'm already 'in love with' Puck…whether I'll admit it or not. Sam and I will need time to build our relationship. Puck and I will need time alone to maintain our relationship. The boys will need time together to see what can be between the, and all three of us will need time together to grow together.

Puck helped me get the living room and kitchen all cleaned up, but then he had to go home. So I did some laundry and worked on my homework. By the time my parents got home, the house was neat as a pin. There was no evidence anywhere of the 'illicit' activities from the night before, and I'd made dinner. We talked and they told me about the opera they had attended. _Pagliacci _had been opened for a small run in honor of Camilla Williams, and all the proceeds were going to benefit cancer research. In return, I told them all about the Halo-a-thon. My mother also wondered where Artie had had to run off to…so if I am overly nosy, I get it directly from her.

**Sam PoV**

I'll admit that I was not as calm, cool and collected as I tried to pretend to be that Monday morning. Though to be honest at least I was nervous for an entirely different reason than I was this time that Sunday morning. After leaving Mercedes and Puck I went home and threw on my church clothes and booked it to church. Grateful that after the local Catholic Church had shown their true colors last year when we were poorer than church mice, my parents had switched over to the episcopal one; they didn't start until 9:30.

I was as jumpy going into that church as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. But then Father Reynolds gave a sermon that seemed to speak right to me. He talked about God's love and it's infinite-acy. How love itself is, in fact, infinite and there are no limits on it. How the more love you give, the more you have to give. He reminded that God is love, and that to hate in the name of God is the ultimate rejection of Christ, the sacrifice he made for us and Christianity on the whole. Then he pointed out that every last one of us was a sinner and only one completely without sin could judge others. Funniest thing is that he was staring hard at Karofsky when he said that part.

So my lack of calm wasn't related to the overwhelming fear that I had sinned so much before going to church that I was pretty sure I was gonna burst into flames just for crossing the threshold. No Monday's fear was because I woke up alone and scared as hell that Mercedes would have decided that adding me to them was a huge mistake. I didn't have the same worry about Puck. Given that he was the instigator of all of this, I was fairly certain that he would be good. I kept trying to focus on the fun stuff Mercedes and I had done last year and at the beginning of the summer. But then I'd just get sand and mad that it all ended when Quinn has gotten my mom to force us back together the second week of June. But before that Mercedes Jones and I had gotten together two or three times a week. Some times even more. She always knew the best things that were free that I could do with Stevie and Stacey…and the kids and I would always convince her to join us.

I'd learned a lot from and about her over those five weeks. She is good and kind. Sweet and even more, she has the most beautiful soul it has ever been my pleasure to meet. And god damn her body was as sexy as John saw. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that she's living healthier because that means she should live longer. But I missed my chance to lick her tummy and taste her between her 'rolls'. Of course her breasts seem even bigger now, so I'll just have to concentrate my oral fantasies there from now on. If she didn't decide that she was a good girl who cannot date/make out with/mack on two guys at the same time.

I am lucky enough to have my locker on the same hall as her, and not too far away either. So rather than looking like a creeper, I can legitimately stay posted up here near my locker and have a great view of hers. That's exactly where I was when she came down the hall holding Puck's hand. Oh my goodness gracious. She is looking too damn fine. She's wearing a kind of bluish green sweater dress that seems to hug her curves like a sexy knitted skin. And the damn thing is just low cut enough to make my mouth water, without showing all her business. Her legs were encased in silky stockings that are almost black but not really. She's got on some sexy, almost pirate looking ankle high boots. And for the first time not Prom or a competition, she's got her hair pulled back.

Puck gestured over to me and she gave me a brilliant smile. I leaned up off the wall as they strolled over. She gave me another of those gorgeous smiles before dropping Puck's hand to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and couldn't help but give her luscious ass a squeeze. "Morning Honey." I drawled next to her ear as I took in a deep breath of her sexy scent.

She pulled back and laughed. "Damn it, White boy. Don't do that shit." She moaned. "No sexy twang at school. Especially not when I have to walk around in this damn thong all day." She scolded.

I groaned and fell back against the wall clutching my chest. In my best Red Foxx, I returned. "My heart. I can't take it. I'm coming to join you PawPaw." I joked.

Puck even had to laugh at that a little bit. "Damn, Lil Mama, Evans ain't lying. He's dorky as hell…but he ain't lying. You cannot tell us you're wearing a thong like that. You're gonna have us hard as fucking rocks all damn day."

Mercedes beautiful face took on a naughty little smirk. "Maybe that's my plan." She teased before turning to go to her locker.

Puck joined me leaning against the wall. We both watched her as she bent to open her locker. "You know, Mercedes Patricia Jones is the reason for the phrase 'hate to see her leave, but love to watch her walk away'." I groaned.

"Damn Straight." He agreed. He slanted a half look at me. Neither of us was willing to take our eyes off the sight before us, so he didn't exactly turn his head, I simply felt his attention shift to me somewhat. "Stop worrying. I got her past her crisis of conscience and all that 'doesn't this make me a slut' shit yesterday. We're keeping you. Long as you don't fuck this up…you've got at least until the end of the year…maybe the end of next summer."

I nodded, relieved as hell. "Thanks man. So…you could tell I was nervous?"

"Man before she smiled at you, you looked like somebody had your puppy at gun point." He laughed.

"That is a very 'interesting' simile you just used, Noah." Rachel said as she stopped in front of us. "Before who smiled?"

Our attention had been so focused on watching Mercedes and our discussion, neither of us had even noticed her approach. "Good morning, Rachel." I said as politely as I could while wanting to push her out of the way and ignoring her nosy question.

"What do you want Berry?" Puck asked. He leaned around Rachel to keep his eyes on Mercedes backside.

"I was hoping to speak with Sam." She said in a bright tone that somehow still managed to clearly be asking Puck to leave.

"So speak. I'm not stopping you." he said puckishly.

"Alone." She stressed.

"No." I said at the same moment Puck did.

Rachel decided to ignore Puck and instead turned her attention to me. "Why no? You don't even know what I was going to say."

"No…because the last time you asked me to speak to me alone…you asked me to prom. So a polite-preemptive- no." I told her honestly.

She pouted. "But you and I make sense. Finn is once again dating your ex. Santana is no longer available to rebound with. You and I are both alone in a sea of couples. So why no?" she pressed.

I sighed. "Rachel…you are not my type." I said as kindly as I could.

"You said that before Prom and all it took was asking again." she pointed out.

Puck laughed. "Yeah, but you won't have Sexy Mama with you so it won't matter how many times you ask-you still won't be his type."

"But I don't understand." She said quizzically. ""You dated both Quinn and Santana. They are both very lithe and svelte. As am I. Mercedes, well, even having lost a significant amount of weight over the summer, she is still Rubenesque at best."

"Rachel, Shut up." I said stridently. Mercedes was on her way back over to us and after the last glee practice the very last thing Rachel wanted to do was piss Mercedes off further.

"I am simply pointing out that historically you have chosen paramours with petite, thin frames and dancer's forms, like my own. Mercedes has neither." Rachel continued undaunted.

"I have neither…what?" Mercedes spoke from behind the annoying narcissist. Her tone was conversational but given the way she was standing, with her arms folded under her breasts and her to angrily tapping, somehow I doubted that the what was a simple request for information. Damn she looks beautiful when she's angry.

I looked over at Puck. He, of course, was still leaning against the wall watching with rapt attention. When he felt my eyes on him, he just shrugged and gave me a 'well, you tried to warn her' look. Rachel, however, either didn't see Mercedes body language, or she didn't see the evil grin on Puck's face; because she just kept talking. "I was simply expressing my confusion. Noah felt that you were the catalyst for Sam's finally accepting my invitation to Prom last year. And that since you were no longer in a position to join me in requesting his attentions-there is no way he would say yes."

"And what, pray tell, did you find confusing about that?" Yeah…I've got a big boxy robot running around my head shouting 'Danger Rachel Berry, Danger; right now.

Apparently Rachel couldn't hear it. Because she just stood there and gave Mercedes a look that clearly said she didn't see why Mercedes didn't understand her confusion. "Well he keeps saying that I am not his type. But I am clearly more of his type than you are."

"I see…and you based this on, what? Quinn and Santana?" Mercedes asked still speaking with deadly calm. "Two girls who he has dated since he moved here…two girls who have done him so dirty just the mention of their names leaves him cold. You have no clue what his actual type really is. After all there is no way for you to know what any other girls he dated since the onset of puberty have looked like. Not to mention the simple fact that he may well mean that you aren't his type based solely on your personality."

"Well I don't see how that could have a negative impact upon his decision. I am intelligent, witty, well rounded and well read." Rachel defended archly.

"Rachel…you called Jessie St. James smart two seconds after he admitted he didn't know what a recession was." I pointed out.

Both girls ignored me. Though I still say it was a valid point. "Rachel. Yes, you have a 4.0 grade point average…but you've been taking bird courses since I've known you. You've never taken a math higher than algebra II, and you really top out at college prep classes. I've got a 3.79 GPA and other than the low end requirements like home ec and health, I'm in all AP courses. Hell even Finn is one of those. And also you may think you are witty, but this interaction proves that in a battle of wits, you're bringing a knife to gun fight. You consider yourself well read and well rounded, but you have no clue at all when it comes to modern pop culture. You watch nothing but musicals and movies made before the advent of color, unless you are forced to by someone else. Not to mention, I've never seen you read anything other than the biographies of 'stars' and the Broadway trade papers." Mercedes told her succinctly. "Then there is the fact that you are high maintenance, conceited, selfish, and self-centered. You treat other people like shit and you're disrespectful to everyone you encounter who doesn't automatically cater to your delusions."

Rachel stood there gaping, her mouth opening and closing as she struggled to find a rebuttal. Now I am not one to laugh at another's misfortune, but that was some funny shit right there, I don't care who you are. Finally she came back with, "Oh and I suppose that you're so much better?" thus further proving Mercedes' point on her lack of wit.

Puck leaned up off the wall and moved to Mercedes side. I moved to stand behind her as a further show of support. I almost smiled when she not only took Puck's hand, but she also leaned back against me. "I'm not saying I'm better than you, but Rachel, I'm not trying to tout myself as the second coming either. Am I selfish and self-centered? Probably at times…I am a teenager. But I don't go out of my way to say hurtful things just to make myself feel more worthwhile. I don't disrespect my parents by holding one's culture and pretty much everything else above the other's. I don't treat others like they are either of a benefit to me and my ambitions, or completely disposable." She told the other girl. "I don't ask Puck to change everything that makes him happy to be with me. Finn has to sneak around behind your back just to see a movie other than one of those 'art films' you constantly drag him to. Stop being a pretentious bitch and live a little. You're only eighteen years old, Rachel. I've seen your dads at the movies, they see action movies and romantic comedies…so it's not like this is even a product of your upbringing."

"Art films allow for edification as well as entertainment." She sneered in a superior tone.

"According to Finn, art films allow you to learn to sleep with your eyes open and sometimes see half naked girls." I laughed.

"They are not naked. They are tastefully nude." She retorted.

"What teenaged boy can tell the difference?" Mercedes shot back.

"Damn sure not Finnessa." Puck laughed. "Those 'art films' are the closest he's gotten to boob since Santana took pity on him his sophomore year."

"Damn…poor mutha." I bemoaned without thought.

"Oh please, you've been dating Quinn pretty much since you moved here." Rachel scoffed. "Though I suppose Santana 'took pity' on you when you dated her, as well."

I gave Rachel an 'aww shucks' grin. "Now…my momma didn't raise me to be one to kiss and tell." Granted there wasn't that much to tell anyway. I'm not a fan of silicone unless it's in a computer or cell phone.

She simply cut her eyes at me. "So then Sam…please tell me. What is your 'type'?" she asked meanly.

"You know, you really shouldn't ask a question like that unless you can handle the answer." I pointed out. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"If you are going to claim that I am not your type then please elucidate what you profess your type to be." Came her response.

I shrugged and answered. "Someone real. Somebody down to earth. Someone who is everything Quinn seemed to be when I first got here…before I got to know her. Good, kind, caring, understanding, empathetic. Someone with a good head on her shoulders. Somebody who is beautiful inside and out. who can enjoy herself and just breath…just be. Comfortable with who she is. Who will like me for who I am." I gave a small chuckle, never realizing that I had been looking down at Mercedes as I spoke. "Someone so inherently sexy that she makes my heart race and my breath short…even when she's not made any effort to at all."

"So what? Until you find this paragon…you're just going to be alone?" Rachel said with her winning smile. "That's ridiculous. You and I can still date while you look for this angel of perfection."

"No thanks, Rachel. I have no desire to date the antithesis of what I'm looking for."

Rachel made like a big mouth bass again. "You think that I am flighty and feckless, cruel, mean spirited, uncaring, self-absorbed, unfeeling, dumb, annoying—ugly of face and personality, self-conscious and unattractive?" she gasped.

Technically, I thought. Instead I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck as I felt my face flame. "Well, I wouldn't have put it exactly like that."

"Why not? I would have." Puck said bluntly. "Though I would have added prudish, repressed, judgmental, vengeful and childish."

That seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back. Rachel finally stormed off. Mercedes growled. "I cannot believe her. She has lost touch with any semblance of sanity. I mean who does that? Who just keeps hammering until you have to be mean as hell just to get rid of them?"

"Apparently, Rachel." I answered moving y hands to massage her shoulders. "Don't let her bother you. She can ask until she's blue in the face. My answer will remain the same. Hell to the no. Now you Miss Ma'am are looking way too fine to let that prissy little thing rain on your parade. I'm yours as long as you'll have me….as long as you want me." My voice was a lot calmer than I really felt.

Slowly but surely she relaxed under the onslaught of my massaging hands. "What if I say I want you until you want to be free?" she asked carefully. "what if, even though I know its selfish to hog the two of you…make you share me, when both of you deserve to have something, someone who is wholly yours…what if I still want you?"

I leaned down and whispered in her Puck adjacent ear so that only the three of us could hear. "Then I'm yours until time washes all traces of us from this world." I said earnestly.

"Won't you get tired of having to share me?" she pursued quietly.

"Maybe." Honesty compelled me to answer. "But knowing you, you won't play favorites. So I don't think I will ever find a time that I can't handle it. Because, woman, having a piece of you is more than I ever dreamed…and I'd rather share you than never get to touch you taste you, be with you. Honey, if you had any idea how good you taste, you'd understand."

She turned under my hands to give me a hug. "Thank you." she whispered. And all three of us knew it was only partially for the compliment. "But if you ever start to feel differently, you let us know. We both care too much about you to see you get hurt."

"Oh my god! Why are we having this vagina monologues moment. Shit happens. People get hurt despite anyone's best intentions. Samantha will tell us if some shit goes down and we'll fucking fix it." Puck ranted. "Neither of us are complaining about this, so don't you start being all girly and trying to find some shit that ain't broke to fuckin' fix."

Mercedes and I exchanged a long look before we both busted out laughing. Puck is so dagone… just him. Only he would say something like that. He walked with us to our first period class laughing and teasing us the whole way. At the door Mercedes and I looked at Puck and said together…"Go to class." As he walked away, a laugh was his only reply.

Finn, Mercedes and I all had first period together. The first day I'd sat with Finn damn near drooling over Mercedes and smiling and nodding to whatever the heck was tumbling out of his mouth. The next day I'd made sure to sit next to her. Finn moved to my other side without a word. Though he did give me a 'you aren't leaving me without anybody to talk to' look. The three of us tend to talk way more than we probably should. At first I was curious as to how the hell Finn ended up in an AP class period let alone AP Anatomy. Heck I'm only in here because the Biology II teacher was cool about spelling. If he could tell what I meant, he gave me credit for it. I was scared as all get out when I saw this class on my schedule. But I calmed down when I realized that it was him again for the teacher.

So far I have a low A in there, but then again we're only on the second six weeks of school. Hey I'll take what I can get cause my mamma's pleased as punch. When Mr. Rice took his place at the front of the room that day I had to laugh at him. It's not my fault the man looks so much like the absent minded professor that I keep expecting him to invent flubber. "Today I'm finally going to assign you your lab partners. Next week you'll begin your first dissection. I've paired each of you with someone at or near your academic level. This will allow me to ensure that both partners work, and furthermore it will ensure that I can concentrate my attention on those who need the most assistance."

He started at the top of the roll. "Albertie, Robert and Hudson, Finn. He went through the other A to E names and I started to get happy. But happy didn't even begin to describe it when he said Evans, Samuel and Jones, Mercedes."

Mercedes gave me a big grin before leaning over to say quietly. "Well, I guess we'll have to spend a lot of time together studying for Anatomy…eh partner."

"Puck and I are gonna study the hell out of your anatomy, Ms. Jones. And we're gonna enjoy each and every second of our study time." I teased back.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Puck and Mercedes don't share any classes, but they do have the same lunch. Whenever I was anywhere near the same hall, I'd walk with them. We'd talk about the funny stuff that happened since the last time we'd spoke. You have thought it was days for how happy we all were to see each other when it was only an hour or two. Of course Puck seemed to be spending his time apart coming up with new nasty ways to tease us about being Anatomy partners. My favorite of which had to be when he pulled me to the side and told me to pay real good attention to the reproduction lesson. "The way I figure it, we keep her tied up with us for the next five years, and then we knock her up sky high."

"How does one go about knocking someone up 'sky high'?" I taunted.

Puck laughed. "I'm talking twins at least, man. I want to watch her boobs get, like, swoll man."

Mercedes must have heard that one cause she smacked him up against the back of the head. I held my hands up in the universal 'it wasn't me' gesture. "Honey, I didn't say it… I may think it, dream about it, and want it…but I didn't say it." She let me off with a warning. Which was great cause I had to run like Forrest to make it to my next class. And it is hard as hell to run with the kind of boner I'd sprung thinking about Mercedes pregnant with mine or Puck's baby, her breasts swoll and tender, her belly growing. I'm real enough to admit, I was late to class. I had to make a stop by the bathroom.

When I got to glee, Puck and Mercedes had already gotten there. No surprise, since my last class was clear cross the way. Its been a couple of classes since I'd gotten a chance to see her and she looked so cute sitting there with her feet up in Puck's lap. Her boots on the floor. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. Rather than give the whole thing away by sitting next to Mercedes, I crossed to them and slung myself into the chair next to Puck. "Gee Puck you seem to have a bunch of little piggies in your lap." I teased.

"Piggies?" He questioned obligingly.

"Yeah." I returned before wiggling Mercedes short chubby cute little big toe. "This little piggie went to market. This little piggie stayed home."

"Oh yeah." He laughed, taking over on her free foot. "This little piggie had roast beef…and this little piggie had none."

We exchanged a smile and together, "And this little piggie cried wee-wee, wee all the way home." We tickled our way up her strong, supple legs. In deference to our keeping things quiet, I stopped at her knee. Though I couldn't resist the temptation to dip around and tease the crease of the back of her knee. She's not like the girl from Scott Pilgrim or anything…but she does have some seriously sensitive spots in that soft little bend.

"Oooh." She cooed in the midst of her laughter. "Boy, you'd better stop." She chided.

Puck and I glanced at each other and hid a surreptitious smile, fairly secure that everyone would have assumed she was chiding Puck's who's tickling had crept under the hem of her dress. But he and I both knew the warning was for both of us. Before we could tease her any further, however, Mr. Schue came in and headed to the Board.

"Now, this year the Sectional Committee has decided that all the choirs will have a theme. Fortunately the theme we'd been given fits well with the one song we've decided firmly on for Puck and Finn." He said exuberantly as he wrote 'Saving Grace' on the board. "so song selection, people, what songs does this theme bring to mind?"

Tina looked over at Mercedes and the girls seemed to have a whole conversation. "for out duet Mercedes and I can rearrange Saving Me, by Nickelback." Tina suggested.

"Then for the big group number, we could do If Everyone Cared, or Everlast's Saving Grace." Mercedes reasoned. "Or maybe even do something from Creed or there is a Rueben Studdard song that would fit well."

"But aren't all those songs very much solos." Rachel complained.

"Hence why we'd rearrage them." My girl said with a heaping spoonful of sarcasm. "We can easily make at least one of them into a choral number with nominal but shared leads."

"That's a great ides, Mercedes. We can give the judges not only songs about grace, but show our own graciousness by focusing on our group as a whole." Mr. Schue crowed happily.

Rachel scoffed. "So not only are we not going with a proven vocal talent." We could all hear the unspoken allusion to herself at the end of that sentence, though I wonder if I was the only one who heard it as a Miss Piggy 'moi'. "But now we're going to throw away a proven winning method. And Nickleback? Everlast? Creed….am I the only one who has never heard of these people before?"

We all exchanged looks, each of us wondering who would break first. Most of us hoping it would be Santana. But when the dam broke, it came from a completely unexpected source. "And you wonder why you are even less popular than Ben Israel and that kid with the absolutely repugnant goiter growing out the side of his neck. Now I call it a goiter, but in actuality I must admit that I do often wonder if it isn't, in fact, his conjoined twin. But I digress. Yentl, are you truly expecting your fellow social castaways to believe that you've never heard of two of the biggest bands of the last fifteen years?"

Before Rachel could muster a retort, Mr. Schuester butted in. "Sue, to what do we owe the honor of your presence?" he asked, his voice only mildly sarcastic.

"Well, Will," she said stressing the fact that she actually called him by his name for a change. "I simply stopped by to ask Santana, Brittany and Quinn to see me after your class."

The three girls in question looked at each other for a long time before agreeing, somewhat hesitantly. Sue Sylvester shocked us all when she said Thank you before leaving the room.

"Huh, pod people are real…who knew?" I said sotto voice. Puck, Mercedes and I shared a chuckle.

"Is it just me, or is Coach Sylvester even scarier when she's being…nice?" Finn asked the room at large.

We all laughed at that. Though everyone agreed that Finn wasn't alone. Practice went pretty quickly after that. When it was over Puck gave Mercedes a quick, but deep and sexy kiss good bye, I gave her a quick bear hug, taking the risk just to have her in my arms for a moment. "Later on I want you to let me play with your cute little piggies with my tongue." I walked away hiding the pleased grin that covered my face. She'd shook with the sexiest little shiver when I asked to play with her toes. Yeah…I definitely will be good sharing her for a while. Who knows what the future will bring.

Though together or not, even if I have to kidnap them both…five years from now…hell to the yeah.

* * *

><p>Please help stave off the mental drought. Rain Reviews down on me.<p>

Make it Rain people!


End file.
